Finding Happiness in the Darkest Corner
by It's Annie
Summary: Repost of the original. Its 7th year for Marauders & Co. What will Lily and James encounter on the road to love? What bumps and bruises will the acquire? Laughs, tears, and spells. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Welcome one and all to the repost of my fantaboulous story! So, this had been up before, but I didn't really get very many reviews so I took it down for some editing. Well, I polished it up and here it is. Any old readers, you don't have to read the chapters again, because there's not much I changed. You still can if you want, though! Please review. I love all reviews, even if it contains criticism, as long as it's constructive. Telling me that my story "sucks" doesn't help me make it better… Well, read, review and let me know what you think! Chapters will get longer soon!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? Unfortunately, I do not own the most wonderful world of Harry Potter. I take the wonderful JKR's characters and use them for my own creativity. Do I wish I owned Harry Potter? You bet I do. Anyone claiming that I own JKR's characters will be fed to a rabid bear. Thank you**

**Chapter One**

"Lily. Lily, wake up!" a girl with long blonde hair said. She looked about seventeen and was shaking her friend, Lily, who was still asleep.

Lily sat up in her bed and rubbed her emerald eyes sleepily. Her shoulder-length layered hair—thick and a dark red color—was messed up and fell into her eyes. She had a couple of freckles cast over the bridge of her small nose. "What are you doing here, Darcie?" she asked groggily, running her fingers through her hair.

Lily's friend, Darcie, looked at her, put her head in her hand, shaking her head slightly. She had blonde hair that ended at about the middle of her back and large silver-blue eyes. "I'm waking you up, sleepy head!" she said, gently pushing Lily.

"Well I don't wanna be woken up. I'm no morning person. No Hogwarts, no classes… me… wanna sleep. Night," Lily replied sleepily. She yawned and lay back down, pulling the sheets up over her head.

"That's just too bad, sweetie. If it were up to you, you'd sleep in till noon. It's already ten thirty. Get up!" Darcie called, opening the curtains in Lily's room.

"Lily moaned, "No, five more minutes. How'd you get in anyway? I didn't hear a doorbell."

"That's because I'm a witch, silly. I used the fireplace," Darcie said, pulling the covers off Lily.

"Hey! Give those back!" Lily shouted, grabbing the first thing she could—her pillow—and whipping it at her best friend. Darcie caught the pillow and started beating Lily with it until she gave up.

"Ah! Stop, stop. Stop! I give, okay? I'm getting up," shouted Lily. The beating stopped and Lily looked at her friend. "I knew it was a bad idea to get my fireplace connected to the Floo Network," she mumbled, pulling on a pink T-shirt and a white skirt.

"But it's oh so useful for your dear, dear friends to get you quickly. Besides, you got lucky, getting the room with the fireplace," Darcie said, following Lily into her bathroom as she proceeded to brush her hair and teeth and apply some makeup.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Lily grumbled thickly through the toothpaste in her mouth. "I used to share a room with Petunia, my older sister—"

"I know! Remember, we've been friends since first year! I know your whole, extended, family tree," Darcie interrupted.

Lily glowered at her. "She said she wanted her own room in about our second year. Then the summer after third year, I got to move into the family room and it turned it into my bedroom."

"Whatever. Are you ready to go? Come on," Darcie said walking purposefully to the fireplace.

"Yeah—wait, where _exactly_ are we going?" Lily asked, quickly stepping into a pair of pink flip-flops and grabbing her purse. Her wizarding money jingled merrily in it.

"Duh. To Diagon Alley for school supplies," Darcie said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Lily. Any slower and you'd be going backwards," she said, one foot in the fireplace.

"Hold up! I've already got my stuff last week. My dad was out and I was bored," Lily said.

"Well come with me anyway. We haven't seen you in forever. And we all know that James misses his Tiger Lily," Darcie teased, grapping a handful of Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley," she cried and then disappeared. Lily followed suit. After a quick ride through the fireplace, she exited out at Flourish and Blott's, the bookstore in Diagon Alley.

"Stop calling me that," Lily grumbled, brushing soot off her skirt.

"Calling you what?" Darcie grinned slightly.

Lily mumbled so quietly that Darcie could barely understand, "Tiger Lily." She glowered at Darcie.

Darcie rolled her eyes playfully. "You know you like it."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, well… Oh, look, it's the rest of the gang," Darcie said, waving some girls over.

"Hi!" Lily and Darcie said simultaneously, hugging the other two girls. Madison Eros was tall and thin with a pale face, raven hair, and bright blue eyes. Alexa Colovas was short with light brown hair that had natural blonde highlights and brown eyes.

"Okay, so we're going shopping with the Marauders today because I said I would, so you guys are coming with me. And before they get here, I want to get a few things clear. First, you've got to be nice. To everyone," Darcie said sternly.

"Does Potter count as a person," Lily asked, raising her hand in a mocking way.

"YES! And, while we're there, first name basis, got it? Also, no hexing, poisoning of food or anything else that we'd get a detention for at Hogwarts," Darcie said, glaring pointedly at Lily.

"What are you looking at me for? Why does she _always_ look at me?" she asked, looking at the other girls. "Anyway, that means no making out with 'darlin' Siri-poo,'" Lily said, folding her arms and grinning.

"Why?"

"PDA. Public Display of Affection."

"We don't have PDA at Hogwarts!" Madison put in looking confused.

"Oh, right. Shoot, I was thinking of Petunia's school," Lily said, snapping her fingers. "Okay, okay. I'll be civil to Potter. But nothing more," Lily cautioned.

"James!"

"Whatever. Okay, where are they?" Alexa asked, looking around.

"Let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies," Darcie said decisively.

"Did they say they'd meet us there?" Madison asked.

Darcie laughed a little and said, "No. They said to meet them at the ice cream place."

"So why are we going to the Quidditch store?" Lily asked.

"'Cause that's where they'll be," Darcie said, chuckling slightly. Lily rolled her eyes, but followed anyway.

"Sirius! I thought you said that you guys would wait at the ice cream parlor!" Darcie called, coming into Quality Quidditch Supplies and spotting the four boys in there.

"Sorry, we were just going to look for a minute. They've got a new broom—the Lightning Strike," Sirius turned around and hugged Darcie.

"Well, we figured that you'd be here so we came straight here."

"Hey Lily," James said, looking at her.

"Potter," she acknowledged stiffly. "Er, I mean, hi—James," she corrected herself, seeing Darcie glare at her.

"James? Wow, we haven't been on first-name basis since—" James began.

"Ever. We've never been on first name basis. But in light of our present situation—" Lily said, folding her arms and leaning against a shelve.

"Situation?"

"Our best friends are dating. Disgusting, I know."

"I'm glad I found someone that agrees with me," James said, leading her into a deserted aisle.

"What are you talking about? Do you think Sirius is _too good_ for Darcie or something? That she doesn't _deserve_ him? Well, I'll have you know that their relationship is fine by me and if you do anything, and I mean anything, to sabotage their relationship, it'll be the last thing you do. No, shh!" she said, when she saw James open his mouth. "I'm supposed to be civil to you, Potter, but you are making this incredibly hard. Now just shut up and leave me alone."

"Lily? James? Where are you guys? We're going to Flourish and Blott's for some books," Madison called to them. "I don't know what you are doing. And frankly, I don't care to, but we've got to get going."

"We're not doing anything!" Lily called to her friends grumpily. "Let's just get our stuff so we can all go home."

In two hours, they had finished all their shopping except for Potions supplies.

"Hang on, Lils. I thought you said that you already did your shopping," Darcie said when she saw Lily grabbing some ingredients.

"I did. But um, I want some extra things for potions. You know, in my free time," Lily said, turning around.

"Lily, have I told you that you're a dork?" Sirius Black asked, grinning. He had floppy black hair and silver eyes.

"Yes, Black, you have. Quite a few times, actually," Lily snapped.

Well, we all know that Slughorn is smitten with you. You're his Potions Princess. He'd pop the question soon, you know," James put in, coming up behind her. "He thinks you're remarkable," James said, his warm breath on Lily's neck.

Lily's neck—along with her face—turned a bright pink color. "He is not. And would you please stop breathing on me, Potter. It's very—"

"Distracting? I know you enjoy it," he said, a cocky grin on his face.

"Enjoy it? I was actually going to say that it's revolting! You are an arrogant bully, Potter. And I can't stand you! Thank God the Heads get their own common rooms. I wouldn't be able to stand sharing a common room with you anymore!" Lily cried, turning around and smacking Potter across one cheek.

"Hey! What was that all about?" he cried.

"It was all about you! Because it's always about you! You never care about anyone but yourself. Now, get out of my way, before I completely lose control," Lily said, marching up to the counter to pay for her purchases. As soon as she had finished, she went back to her friends and said, "I'm leaving. I'm so sorry, Darce, but I really can't stand him. I'm just happy that I won't have to see him every evening. I'm leaving now."

"Well, actually, Lily, he's—" Madison began but Lily had already walked out of the store. "—Head Boy," she finished, rather flatly.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. I will thank reviewers at the bottom. I'll do my best to reply to your reviews with that snazzy new thing they have where you can reply to them. Replies to anonymous reviews will be down here too.**

**So review! Thank you.**

**Love, peace, and Hershey Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still WANT to own it, but I do NOT own it. **

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, Potter! Had a nice summer?" Remus Lupin asked James as he made his way to their compartment to drop off his trunk.

"Not too bad, Mooney. Sorry about you not getting Head Boy," James replied.

"Eh, no big deal, Prongs. I kinda feel sorry for you, though. Imagine having to deal with Lily Evans on a daily basis. Not that you'd mind sharing a common room with her," Remus replied, grinning.

"No, I really don't mind. I don't think there are to many guys here at Hogwarts who would mind."

"Prongs! Good to see you, old buddy! How has your summer been?" Sirius said, coming out of the compartment and shaking James' hand.

"Padfoot, you live in my house. My summer was just like yours," James reminded him, pulling his hand loose.

"Well, yeah, but… never mind. Still, sharing a common room with Evans, huh?" he said, elbowing James in the ribs.

"Yep. Which reminds me. I need to be in the Heads' compartment. See you guys around," James said, leaving the Marauders' compartment and heading for the front of the train.

"You're late," Lily said, without looking up when James opened the compartment. "Oh. My. Good. God. It's actually you. I can't believe that _you're_ Head Boy!" Lily said when she saw who had come into the compartment.

"I thought Darcie would have already told you," James said, frowning slightly.

"She did, but I thought she was kidding! Arrgh! I can't believe that you're Head Boy and I have to share a common room with you! Dumbledore must have been on _drugs_ if he thought that we could work together!" Lily cried, grabbing her hair and tugging.

"Hey! It's not so bad. I'm a fun roommate. Stop pulling; you're going to pull your hair out. And I really you rather didn't. It's gorgeous hair," James said, sitting down and grabbing her hands.

"I—What? You… you really think so?" Lily said, looking at him.

"Yeah. It goes great with your eyes," James said softly, scooting closer.

"Thanks," Lily replied, just as soft.

"Ahem," a voice said, making Lily and James jump apart quickly. "If you two are ready, the prefects have arrived."

"Oh, yeah. Just have them come in here," James said while Lily pulled her hair up. The new prefects came in, two from each House.

"Welcome. Congratulations on being made Prefect. It is a great honor. Now, as prefect, you will be an extension of the eyes and ears of the teachers. In the evening you will patrol the halls for a couple hours to make sure that no one is wandering after hours. I must warn you, though. You have to be equally strict with all students. You can't let your friends off the hook—" Lily began her speech.

"—Even though we know that you will," James mutter, loud enough for everyone to hear. The prefects laughed quietly.

Lily's head snapped to face James. "Excuse me?"

Well, they will. I'm sure you didn't send your friends to McGonagall if you saw them doing something they weren't supposed to. No one would. But try to be fair. Prefects can't give detentions. That is a right that is, unfortunately, only given to teachers. You may take off some points. If, after repeated warnings, a student refuses to listen, they can be sent to their Head of House, or the Headmaster, whichever is appropriate. They will deal with it. Any questions?" James finished Lily's speech.

"Um, I have one. When do we patrol?" a Ravenclaw prefect said, raising his hand.

"You'll patrol the halls once a week from 8:30 to 10 pm. Each night there will be four or five of you patrolling. Here are your schedules for September. We'll meet on the first Saturday of each month in the Head's Common Room. We'll give you your schedules and you can discuss any problems or ideas that you may have. Now if no one has any more questions, you're dismissed. Go back to your compartments, but be sure to patrol the train from time to time," James answered. All the prefects stood up and filed out quietly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" James responded, closing the door after the prefects had left.

"Send them away!"

"Because they all have friends that they wanna get back to. We covered everything anyway."

"I know, but I wanted to tell them good luck and then _I_ was going to let them go," Lily pouted, sitting down.

"Oh, come on, you big baby. So, do we have anything else we need to talk about?" James said, sitting across from Lily, their knees touching.

Lily rubbed her eye. "Yeah. Dumbledore gave us permission for four dances. Three, not counting the graduation ball. So we need to figure out dates and what they'd be for. And later we'll get all the details. I'd rather get this over as soon as possible."

"Okay. Well, how about a Christmas ball?" James asked.

"But about half of Hogwarts leaves for Christmas!"

"So, we'll have it the day before the Express comes for them. Are you going home for Christmas?" James asked suddenly.

"What? I—I might. I'm not sure," Lily responded as a tiny frown on her forehead. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, but I just wanted to know."

"Oh. Well, we can always have some costume party for Halloween. That would be fun," Lily answered.

"How about something for Valentine's Day? For that one we could do drawings for cutest couple and stuff," James said, looking deeply into Lily's eyes.

Lily smiled. "That would be really romantic. I like it. Well, I'd better be off. See you later, I guess."

"Wait," James said, grabbing her hand. Lily turned. "I just want to say… I'm sorry for acting like such an ass these past years. I guess I was trying to impress you. Truce?"

"Yeah, you were an ass. I don't know if I can accept your apology just yet. But I'll try to be nicer to you from now on. After all, we have to share a common room," Lily said, pulling her hand out of James' larger one. "Bye."

"Finally! What took so long, Lily?" Alexa said as soon as Lily opened the door to their compartment.

"It took so long because we had to give the instructions, not just listen. There was a lot to say," Lily said, plopping down on a spare seat.

"We saw the prefects like five minutes ago. What were you doing?" Darcie asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Nothing. Gosh, Darce. Why do you have to be so suspicious? Me and Potter had to go over the dances we'll have this year," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"See, _this_ is why it's great to have your best friend as Head Girl!" Darcie exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell us when the dances will be, Lils," Madison said excitedly.

"We don't have everything worked out, but we've got a Halloween one. It'll be—obviously—on Halloween. A Christmas ball will be the day before the Hogwarts Express comes for Christmas break and a Valentine's Day one. It's probably going to be after Valentine's Day though. I don't think the teachers would give us a day off. So probably the Saturday after that," Lily responded, taking a Chocolate Frog.

"Aww, Valentine's Day! How sweet would that be? Lily, you have the best ideas!" Darcie cried out, hugging Lily.

"Thanks, but Potter had the idea, not me."

"Really? Wow, that's not something I would expect from him. I thought he'd have a ball for National Quidditch Day or something," Alexa said, chuckling slightly.

"That does sound like something James would do," Darcie said. "So, I guess you believe me now that James is Head Boy?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just can't believe that Dumbledore would pick him over so many better people. Remus should have gotten it. I can't believe that I have to share a common room with him for 7th year. It's so unfair!"

"Lily. You've shared one with him since first year," Madison pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was hoping that I'll be Head Girl and I _won't_ have to share with him my last year," Lily said, propping her feet up against her window.

"Well, I guess you have to. Why did Dumbledore choose him? I mean, Lily is right. Remus would have made a much more responsible Head Boy than Potter," Alexa said thoughtfully.

"Remus didn't want it. He said he just wanted to stay prefect and that he had enough on his plate. He told Dumbledore last year," Madison said quietly. Of all the girls, Madison was the closest with Remus. It was probably because they are both quiet compared to their friends that they got along so well.

"Oh. Well too bad that he didn't, because it would've been a lot easier to work with him," Lily complained.

The girls spent the remainder of the ride contemplating their last year at Hogwarts and talking a little about jobs they had considered after graduating. Soon—or so it seemed for Lily—a voice rang out throughout the train announcing that they'd be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes. At this announcement, the girls hastened to change into the school uniform and put on their robes. In exactly ten minutes, the train began to slow.

"Well, this is it. Our last year at Hogwarts. I wonder what this year will bring?" Lily asked, standing up.

"Probably a lot of surprises. Memories, fun. Love, even. But we'll always stick together, right?" Madison said, standing behind Lily.

"Defiantly. We'll be friends forever. And when you marry James, I'm going to be your maid of honor," Darcie put in.

"I'm not going to marry Potter! But you will be my maid of honor, Darce. Whoever I marry. And you two will be my bridesmaids," Lily said, her face softening. "Well, let's go. Let's get the best carriage for our last ride up to Hogwarts!" And with that the girls were off running. Off running for the best carriage, off running to their last year at Hogwarts.

**(A/N): Thank you everyone for reading . I got two reviews and I'd like to thank them here. So here goes:**

**A very big thank you to:**

**Caramel March**

**Marauder's Mad**

**Thanks guys and I hope you review to this chapter too. I absolutely love getting reviews. They make my day. My favorites a descriptive review: tell me what part made you laugh or made you mad, what you think will happen stuff like that. And if anyone has stories they'd like me to read, just let me know. Since I like long descriptive reviews, those are the kind I write. Well, push the button and review! Rant over.**

**Peace, love , reviews, and Hershey Kisses equals a perfect world!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hope you're ready for chapter three, cause here it comes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if you sue me for all I have, all you'll get is… 35 cents, an HP sticker, and a rubber band ball.**

**Chapter Three**

The feast had just ended. There had been less first years than usual. But that is to be expected, Lily reminded herself. It was hard enough on parents to let their kids go to a boarding school. Now, with the threat of Voldemort, parents didn't want their children to leave their sight.

"Will the Head Boy and Girl please come forward?" Dumbledore asked. Lily and James made their way forward. "I'd just like to congratulate you two on becoming Head Girl and Boy. It must be a great honor to both you and your families. Good luck, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. Your common room and dormitories are in the same hall as the Prefect's bathrooms, but all the way at the end of the corridor. I trust Mr. Potter knows where it is. The password is 'amore' Good night."

"'Amore?' Who comes up with these passwords?" Lily said, grumbling as James led the way to the Head's common room.

"What's wrong with it?" James asked, turning around.

"Don't you know anything, Potter? It means love. I don't know what they're playing at," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Well excuse me for not being fluent in French," James retorted.

"It's Italian. Amore," Lily added, as they got the statue. Upon hearing the password, the statue moved to the side, letting them in. Unfortunately, both of them tried to get in at the same time.

"Ooh!" Lily and James said as the rammed shoulders painfully.

"I'll let you go in first," Lily said, rubbing her shoulder.

"No, no. Ladies first," James said gallantly, bowing.

"Fine," Lily said, not responding to his "politeness." "Wow, this place is… gorgeous."

The room was half the size of the Gryffindor common room, but it really was stunning. The walls were a pale red—not pink—with a golden hint. It was elegant, beautiful and very…

"Gryffindor," James breathed. "Welcome home, Lily."

Lily turned around. "Thanks. Same to you. Listen, I've thought about what you said on the train and—"

"Really?" James asked, surprised.

"Yes, really," Lily laughed. "And I decided that I should give you a chance. Maybe you have changed. Then again, maybe not. So, truce, okay?"

"Yeah, truce." James said, sticking out his hand. Lily gripped it in a handshake.

"So, um… tell me about… your family," Lily said, sitting down on a loveseat.

"Well, I'm an only child. My mom's name is Sylvia and my dad's is Richard. I guess we're a rich family but not the kind that spends 10,000 Galleons on a pair of shoes," James said. Lily laughed. "I've got a lot of cousins. Some I've only met at Potter family reunions. Oh, and Sirius lives with me. Now you."

"Interesting. Well, I have a sister. Her name's Petunia and she's 25. Um, she's engaged to this complete idiot, Vernon Dursley. She really seems to hate me. It all started when I got my Hogwarts letter," Lily shrugged. "Well, she doesn't really talk to me anymore, except the try and show how much better she is than me. My dad's name is Arnold. My mum died in my fourth year from cancer. Now my aunt Sarah lives with us. She's my mum's sister. She's really great, but I still miss Mum," Lily said, sniffing slightly.

"Oh, Lils. I'm so sorry. I didn't know," James said, getting up to go and sit by her.

"Thanks. No one really knows, except my friends. But I don't really wanna talk about my family anymore. It's… hard," Lily said, scooting away from James.

"Okay. Listen, I don't wanna make you mad, but can I ask you something?" James asked hesitantly.

Lily sat up immediately, all traces of tears gone. "What?"

"I want to know… why you hate me so much," James asked slowly.

"I don't hate you."

"Oh, come on, Lily! Everyone in this whole, bloody school knows how you feel about me. And let me tell you, it's not affection. Quite the opposite. I want to know why."

"Truthfully?" Lily asked. James nodded. "I'm not sure. I think it was in first year. You played some prank on me. I wasn't used to things like that. It made me feel mad, sad, embarrassed. When I found out you did it, I hated you. Not for long. But then you kept acting like that. You were a show-off. Then at about fourteen, you started asking me out. I didn't want to be another trophy, another notch on the dating list of James Potter. Actually that's how I felt the first two or three times you asked me," Lily said, smiling.

"And after that?" James prompted eagerly.

"I got pissed off cause you weren't listening to me. You kept asking me out and it made me mad. But enough talking. I'm going up to bed," Lily said, standing up.

James grasped her hand. "Lily? I'm glad you told me this. And I'm sorry. You wouldn't have been just a trophy to me. I really liked you," he said.

"Liked? As in past tense?" Lily asked, turning around.

"Yeah, liked. I gave up on you. It took me a while, but I did. It sucks, because I've had this goal for a long time and then boom, it's gone," he sighed.

"I know how you feel. Now that we're almost done with school, I don't have something concrete to work for. Good grades, or making Head Girl. It's… different."

"Well, goodnight, Lily," James said, letting go of her hand.

"Goodnight," Lily said, walking up the stairs to her own room. "Wow, this is even better than the common room." It was a light pink color with a cherry four-poster and bookshelves. Lily sat down on her bed and sighed. All the hard work for the past six years had finally paid off. _I'm Head Girl!_ Lily thought to herself. She jumped on her bed and did a little dance of happiness. She quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed. It was already nice and warm. Lily sighed. _I'm so glad to be back home._ She turned over to get to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. She thought of Potter. His face looked different, somehow, tonight. But how? After a few minutes of recollecting, Lily remembered that this was one of the few times that Potter's face didn't have that cocky smirk on. He looked… innocent. Then Lily snorted. _Innocent? Potter? As if_.

Back in the common room, James stretched out happily. He hadn't been that happy in a while. Lily Evans had been civil with him! She called a truce and they talked. They actually talked, not yelled! He grinned to himself. Then he remembered what she had said and his grin slipped. Was that really how he acted? So show-offy? _I guess I _was _trying to show off for Lily. _With that thought, he went off to bed. His dorm room was also fabulous. It was a light blue color with a cherry four-poster. _7th year begins tomorrow. I wonder what it'll bring. Maybe someone so I can get over Lily. I don't know why I told her that I gave up on her. I should have just told her my feelings. How she makes me want to be a better person. That every time I see her sad, I want to destroy the cause of her tears, even if it were me. Will Lily Evans_ ever _be mine?_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to my one faithful reviewer: **

Carmel March

**I'd also like to thank **

**Pyrimidon386 for adding me into her C2, The HP OC Brigade.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Reviews make my day. **

**Until next week then**


	4. Chapter 4

_IMPORTANT NOTE_: Next Saturday, I will be changing my pen name to HersheyKisses. I am informing you all so if you search this story by my name, that you will search by my new one. Important note over You've waited. You've wondered. And now it has arrived! Chapter Four! crowd cheering I hope you like this chapter. But no matter what your thoughts are, I want to hear them. Even if it is "this story sucks." But if that's your opinion, please tell me why, or how I can make it better. As always, much love to my reviewers 

Disclaimer: Mmm, if I own Harry Potter, do you honestly think I'd waste it here, writing fanfiction? No, I'd be busy writing book 7. This is just what I do to keep me alive between books. So, humor me and review.

Chapter Four 

"Hey Lily! We missed you last night! It was no fun staying up all night without your and Darcie's fight about the Marauders," Alexa said as Lily walked up to the Gryffindor table, yawning.

"Yeah, but it was a lot easier to get everyone up without a fight from Miss Lily here," Madison put in.

Lily glared at them through sleepy eyes. "So what if I like to sleep more? There's nothing wrong with sleeping."

"Speaking of sleeping… how was it in the Head's tower slash place?" Darcie asked excitedly.

"It was really awesome. It's a lot smaller than but it's really pretty. The walls are kind of a light red color and it's got a gold tint. It's the perfect Gryffindor room," Lily said, grabbing some toast.

"Imagine putting Snape in there. He'd claw out his eyeballs!" Darcie said, laughing.

"Not if Lily's in there with him. He's infatuated with her," Madison replied.

"No way! You hear what he calls me. He's worse than Potter. At least Potter doesn't use such uncivil language," Lily protested.

Madison rolled her eyes. "He does like you. He's acting like the little boy who pushes the girl because he likes her. And he's a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, because Slughorn adores you and even when Snape outdoes you, he still fawns over you," Madison said, shrugging.

"Okay, next topic please. I've had quite enough talk about Snape," Darcie put in.

"Schedules! Here I just got them for all of us," Alexa said, sitting back down.

"Well, Potions with the Slytherins as usual. Oh, look we've got our own Defense class. Charms with Ravenclaw—that's not too bad. Oh no! Transfigurations! Today!" Lily moaned.

"What's wrong with Transfiguration?" Alexa asked.

"I don't like it," Lily responded.

"Pshh. You only hate it because it's one of the only classes in which James is beating you," Darcie said. Lily groaned. "Why don't you ask him for help? Now that you guys are friends."

"We're not friends. How did you know anyway?" Lily asked, looking at Darcie.

"I know a lot of things. Okay fine. Sirius told me," Darcie said.

"Does he tell you everything? Never mind. Let's just get to Potions," Lily muttered.

"Great. I dunno what Potions has to do with being a cook, but let's go," Madison mumbled.

"Cause you have to mix things at the right amount. It's just like chemistry too," Lily said.

"Well, guess what. I hate chemistry and Potions!"

"Guess what, I don't really care because you've got Potions!" Alexa said grumpily. All three girls looked at her in surprise; Alexa was usually in a good mood.

"Alexa? What's up? You're usually all bubbly and cheery," Darcie asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," Alexa mumbled.

"No, seriously. You can tell us!" Madison said.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'll take this," Lily muttered to the rest of her friends. "Tell Slughorn that uh… Alexa had cramps and I took her to the Hospital wing for some potion or something."

Lily led Alexa to an empty hall. Alexa slumped down against the wall, her arms folded.

"Alright, we're alone. Now, what's wrong? You know you can tell me. I won't make fun of you or anything," Lily said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I know _you_ won't, but Darce and Madison would think I was just being dumb," Alexa said reluctantly.

"Okay. So, what's up?"

"Honestly, I'm not exactly sure. I think it's the fact that it's 7th year and you all have your boyfriends and crap but me, I don't really get any boyfriends. Or even dates, as a matter of fact," Alexa said, turning her face from Lily so she wouldn't see her tears.

Lily didn't miss her tears, however. "Come on 'Lex. I don't have a boyfriend. And Madison doesn't either. Even if we all did, we'd still stick together always. I know it sucks that Darcie's so mushy about going out with Sirius, but she's always like that. And for it being 7th year, I know how you feel. I want to find my happily ever after too. I mean, I've dated a couple times, but it never felt right, you know? So don't worry; I know how you feel and I feel the same and you'll find someone for yourself."

Alexa cracked a reluctant grin. "I know, but I guess it's really hard with all of you having guys."

"Excuse me, but I believe that only Darcie has one," Lily corrected.

"No, Mads always has dates. She never settles on one guy, so she never really has a boyfriend but she's always got a date. And then you, well James has been head over heels about you for years. And now that you're sharing a common room and have to hang out all the time," Alexa shrugged, "You never know. Something my happen." "I don't think so. Anyway, even if I wanted something to happen—which I _don't_—James gave up on me. He told me last night that he figured it was hopeless and decided to stop. I'm kinda relieved that he did. It'll make my job so much easier as Head Girl," Lily stated.

Alexa snorted.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Okay, first of all, James is _not_, I repeat not, over you. He may have said that, but if you saw how he was looking at you during breakfast, you'd believe me," Alexa stated.

"And second of all?" Lily prompted.

"… Um, nothing I guess. I think I forgot," Alexa mumbled.

Lily laughed. "Okay, well you are better so we'd better get back to Potions."

"Okay," Alexa said, getting up and helping Lily do the same.

"Miss Evans, Miss Colovas. You two are late," Slughorn said as the two girls walked in together.

"Sorry, Professor. Didn't Darcie tell you that we had to go to the Hospital wing?" Lily said brightly, sitting down in the front.

"Yes, she did, but I thought it wouldn't take this long. We've already started a new potion," Slughorn said, waving a large hand to the board.

"Sorry, Professor. We'll start now," Lily said sweetly, pulling Alexa to sit next to her.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" Alexa asked quietly, pulling out her ingredients kit and a cauldron.

"_Egositis Leviticus_," Lily whispered quietly. "It's an ego potion, and it make the drinker feel better about themselves. Whoa, Slughorn's really pushing us this year. This potion's really complicated. Okay, first we need boomslang skin, hare blood, unicorn horn, yeast—"

"Yeast?" Alexa asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's to make the ego grow. Haha, look, it says that a side effect is a large head. Looks like Potter's been taking this," Lily giggled.

Just then a note soared in front of her. Lily opened it.

**I have not. Ev—I mean Lily, I've got to talk to you. Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight – James**

Lily looked at the note blankly. _How did he hear me from back there?_ She thought to herself. Lily quickly turned over the note and wrote one back.

_**How did you hear me? Never mind. If you want to talk, we can do this in the Head's tower. We're the only ones there. Lily**_

Lily turned back to her potion. Alexa had taken out all the ingredients and was proceeding to cut them up.

"What did the note say?"

"It was from Potter. He wanted to talk to me and wanted me to meet him in the Astronomy tower," Lily replied, helping Alexa.

Alexa giggled, "He wanted to snog you, not talk to you."

"Probably rape me. We'd be so far from anyone that no one would hear me," Lily responded.

"Whatever. Come on, stir this for me, will you?" Alexa asked.

The rest of the class passed in that fashion. Five minutes till clean up, Slughorn walked around, looking at the potions. When he got to Lily and Alexa's, he was positively glowing. "This looks wonderful, Miss Evans! And you started late. I can't believe what a good potion-brewer you are. You would have done well in my house."

"I don't think so. I like thinking of others and not only myself," Lily replied cheekily.

"I helped with the potion," Alexa mumbled darkly to Slughorn's back.

"Finally, lunch!" Sirius Black exclaimed, sitting down next to the girls.

"What are you doing here, Black?" Lily asked irritably.

"I'm sitting with my girlfriend," he replied.

"Well I'd rather sit with Slytherins than with you four," Lily retorted as James, Remus, Peter sat down.

"Hey! You like me!" Remus replied, in a mock hurt voice.

"Yeah, you're halfway decent, Lupin," Lily joked back.

"Well, why don't you sit with them if you want to?" Sirius asked.

"… Because… uh! Black, why do you have to be so infuriating?" Lily asked angrily, storming out of the Great Hall.

"Why did you have to do that?" Darcie and James asked at the same time.

Sirius looked at them from the corner of his eye. "What's wrong? It's not my fault she's so testy. And what's up with you?"

"She's my best friend, you twit! She can't stand you guys but she puts up with you for me! Can't you make it easier for her?" Darcie asked angrily.

"Fair enough, but I was talking to Prongs," Sirius replied calmly.

"Don't you think I'm capable of being nice to Lily Evans?" James asked.

"Oh, I know that you're _nice_ to her. You worship the ground she walks on! But you never yell at me if I upset her a little," Sirius said.

"Well maybe I should have," James retorted, storming out after Lily.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Sirius wondered.

"You!" Remus said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"James worships the ground Lily walks on?" Darcie asked, looking interestedly at Sirius.

"Yep," he replied with his mouth full. Darcie looked disgusted. Swallowing, he said, "You should hear the way he talks about her. 'Lily had the best potion today!' 'Lily is so gorgeous!' 'I want to marry Lily and make babies with her!'" Sirius said, imitating James.

"He really said that?" Madison sniggered.

"Well not the last part, but everything else, yeah," Remus answered.

"Wow, I was pretty sure that he _actually_ like her, but I thought it was going to end in some prank or something," Alexa said thoughtfully.

"James wouldn't do that. He really cares about her. He just doesn't know how to show it so he keeps trying to show off," Remus explained. Sirius just nodded, his mouth full of potatoes.

"Interesting. Well, this has been an educational dinner, boys. I'm off to attempt to do my Potions essay," Darcie said, swinging her legs over the bench.

"You mean you're going to try to find Lily, or her paper," Peter said, grinning at her.

"Why do you have to be so _smart_, Peter?" Darcie asked, grinning back. Peter just blushed and looked away. Darcie left the Great Hall.

Sirius glared at Peter. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing," he said in a threatening voice.

"What are you talking about?" Peter turned to face Sirius

"You better not be flirting with _my_ girlfriend."

Peter snorted. "Padfoot, do you honestly think that I'm a threat? Like Darcie would ever like me over you?"

"It's okay, Peter. There's a girl out there for you. And a guy for me," Alexa said.

"I'm fine. Don't know about Padfoot here though. Someone's a little jealous," Peter commented.

"Whatever," Sirius mumbled. The girls just rolled their eyes.

Well, that was chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it. Please use the button on the bottom left hand of your screen to express your thoughts, feelings, opinions, theories, whatever to the (insert adjective here) author. )

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers!**

**Marauder's Mad**

**RadioEyes (Welcome to the story!)**

**Caramel March**

**Love, peace and HersheyKisses**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:) I know, I know, I'm over a week late. I could give you excuses like the HUGE amount of homework I have, juggling all honors, 2 AP classes, volunteering, AND work, but you don't really care, do you? Well, here's chapter five. Hope you like it and please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the wonderful world of Harry Potter does NOT belong to me... One can only wish...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Lily? Lils. Where are you?" James called quietly as he entered the library. It was silent. He was walking to the Potions section when he caught a flash of red. He followed it into a deserted aisle. There he found Lily, fuming and sitting with her back against the shelves.

"What do you want?" she asked stubbornly.

James slid down to sit next to Lily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Sirius just pissed me off so I came here to do some— never mind," Lily said.

"Do what? Homework?" he asked.

"No, something else. It's none of your business."

"Come on, tell me," James asked sweetly.

"Fine, I was reading."

"Reading?"

"Yes, reading. Happy?" Lily asked getting up. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going up to my room." She went and checked out the book she had been reading. James let her leave, but he didn't get up.

He sat there, with his head tilted up and his eyes closed, thinking. At 8:30, the librarian came in and shooed him out. He then went up the common room he shared with Lily and got his books. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lily at first.

"Hello? Are you in there?" Lily called when James didn't answer her question.

Her voice startled him out of his reverie. "Huh? What? Sorry, Lils, I was just thinking. Did you say something?"

Lily shook her head. "Never mind. What were you thinking so hard about, anyway?"

"Just… life, I guess. I realized that I'm seventeen and I'm going to be out of school in a year and don't have a plan for life," he responded slowly.

"I thought you were going to be an Auror," Lily answered, puzzled.

"Well, yeah, but other stuff in my life… like someone to spend the rest of my life with and all that," he replied.

"Oh," Lily said, surprised.

"You sound surprised," James said, finally looking her in the eye.

"Well, yeah, I am. I mean, most people just think about graduating and their career. And I didn't really expect you to be thinking about things like that," Lily said.

"What, you don't think I'm capable of thinking ahead?" James asked, smiling.

"Well, with your immaturity, and all those pranks you pull, no!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well I bet that you couldn't go two weeks without insulting me," James said.

"I wasn't insulting you! I was pointing out my disbelief that you actually think about the future," Lily retorted.

"All the same, you wouldn't be able to do it," James replied evenly.

"Can too. The bet will be on as soon as we figure out the terms, Potter," Lily replied, a competitive look in her eyes.

"Okay. Let's see, you can't insult me to my face, behind my back, to your friends, or on paper for exactly two weeks—fourteen days," James began.

"Okay, okay, fine. But what are the terms—what will you do for me if I win?" Lily interrupted.

"Okay, if I win, I get a date with you and when you lose you will go on a date with me," James said.

"That's the same thing!"

"I know. Now you can choose what happens if—and I doubt I will—I lose," James answered.

Lily got an evil look in her eyes as she contemplated the best form of torture for James Potter. He looked at her rather apprehensively. "I got it!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Tutu!"

"Tutu?" James repeated in a strangled voice, but looking confused nonetheless.

"Yes, tutu. When I win, you will be forced to wear a tutu in… pink. All day during school. And you'll have pink ballet shoes," she said triumphantly.

The color drained from James' face as he said, "Pink? All day? Lily! That's horrible."

"That's the price you pay for letting me choose. But wait, there's more," Lily replied.

"More?"

"Yes, more. Since I'm not allowed to insult you, during that time, I'm going to bet that you wouldn't be able to insult or hex _any_ Slytherin. Same terms, okay?" Lily asked.

James stuck out his hand. "Yeah. May the best wizard win."

"Or witch." Lily said, taking James' hand and shaking it. "At exactly… 10:39 pm the bet will end."

"What happens if we both win?" James asked suddenly.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I guess since neither of us lost, then nothing happens."

"Alright, Lils. Good night," James replied, hugging her. He smirked when Lily gasped and pushed him away.

"Get away from me you big— " Lily began but stopped and looked at James suspiciously. "You were trying to trick me into insulting you, weren't you?"

James nodded, grinning cheekily. "Yep, didn't work I guess. But I'll win, don't you worry, Lily, darling," he said, walking upstairs to his room. Once there, he took out a piece of parchment and began writing.

"Hey guys! Check this out. Someone's sent us a note," Madison said, opening the window to let the owl in.

"Who's it for?" Darcie asked, coming in with a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"All of us," Madison replied, looking at the name on the note. The other two came over and looked curiously at the note. Madison opened it and read it out loud.

**Hey girls. It's James. Just letting you know the details of what happened before Lily tells you guys. We've got a bet going and if I win, I get a date with Lily. If I lose, I have to wear a tutu during school. Scary, I know. I was just wondering if you girls could give me a hand in securing a date with Miss Lily Evans. If she insults me in any way, let me know because that's what she's betting on—that she'd be able to refrain from insulting me in any way for two weeks. Thanks Darce, Madison and Alexa.**

**James**

Darcie looked over the letter quickly. "Hm, well this is sure going to be an interesting year, isn't it? So, girls. What do you think? Who should we help?"

"I always thought that Lily and James looked cute together," Alexa commented.

"I don't wanna see James in a tutu. It's scary beyond words," Madison said, shuddering.

"Same here. And I thought Lily and James were made for each other. It's decided then, isn't it? We'll help James get a date with Lils," Darcie said, looking around. Alexa and Madison were nodding.

"Anyone got a game plan?" Alexa asked, sitting back down on her bed.

"I dunno, but we've gotta be subtle. Otherwise Lily will find out about it," Darcie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Lils is gonna think that we're on her side and won't be so careful because if she did slip up, then we wouldn't do anything," Madison answered.

"So, how do we document it—I mean if she does slip?" Darcie asked.

"Bug her?"

"What's that, Alexa?" Madison asked, looking at Alexa with a befuddled expression.

"Never mind, it won't work here. But maybe there is a magical way of recording her. Let's check out the library tomorrow," Alexa said. "There must be a spell that will record any insult she says…" she trailed off when the door opened.

"Hey guys! What's rollin'?" A girl with a thin face and dark blonde hair said, coming in and closing the door. Her name was Marissa and she was a prefect in their year. The girls did all they could to keep from rolling their eyes.

"Not much. We're just discussing tactics," Madison said, in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Is that so?" she said, sitting down on her own bed and checking her reflection. Marissa was so self-absorbed that she rarely noticed anyone else. "What kind of tactics?"

"Tactics for Lily to get James," Darcie said, unable to keep the smirk out her voice. As predicted, Marissa dropped the mirror.

"WHAT? I mean… what do you mean? Lily hates _James_," Marissa said, saying "James" in a dreamy voice.

"Well, we think that they're perfect for each other," Madison responded, crossing her arms and staring at Marissa.

"Uh. Whatever. Don't look at me like that," she said in a snotty voice.

"You shouldn't take that tone with me, because I might make it literal," Madison threatened, waving her wand.

Marissa sniffed derisively. "What ever. All I'm going to say is that you're wasting your time."

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Darcie asked.

"Because James wouldn't waste his time on the likes of _her_. Not when he knows that I'm interested. When I want something, I get it," Marissa said, marching out of the dorm room.

As soon as she left, the girls looked at each other and promptly began laughing.

"'I get whatever I want,'" Madison mimicked Marissa.

"Who does she think she is? If she thinks that James would choose her over Lily, then she's got a Retard Jinx put on her," Darcie added, laughing.

"James choosing her over Lily? Ha. He wouldn't choose the most perfect, popular, beautiful, sweetest person over Lily," Alexa said. The others looked at her. "Well, it's true. Have you seen how he looks at her? I think he's the one for her."

"You're right, Alexa. Lily just doesn't see it—yet. But I think Marissa could help us… at least later on," Madison mused.

"How?" the other two asked simultaneously.

"Well, Lily is friends with James now. Soon she might have feelings for him—ones that she won't even admit to herself. Then we put Marissa into the picture. You know how she is. Lily will get jealous and say something. And then the snowball begins rolling." Madison explained.

"I like it. Without some outburst from Lily, it would take James forever to see that they've got something. But first we have to focus on getting them a date together," Darcie said.

"We've finished with that. We're looking up spells tomorrow, remember?" Alexa asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well that's it I guess. Listen, Mads, can you help me with Defense?" Darcie asked, pulling out her book.

Five minutes later Alexa looked up from her homework. "Hey, did we ever send James a note back letting him know we're gonna help him?"

"Nope," Madison said, without looking up.

"Well, I'm gonna send him one. I'll see you guys later," Alexa said, leaving the room.

_Hey James. It's Alexa. Thanks for the heads up about the bet. We thought that we'd give you a break and side with you this time. We're looking for a way to record Lily's insults magically. If you have any ideas, let us know._

_Alexa_

Alexa finished the note and then sent it. When she got back the girls were in the same positions they had been when she left. Grinning to herself, Alexa pulled out a roll of parchment and her Herbology book. Groaning, she set to work.

* * *

**That was chapter five, folks. Hope you liked it. As always, tell me your opinions in your reviews. A big thank you to my reviewers:**

**xoxo-loza-xoxo**

**Marauder's Mad**

**Carmel March**

**Thank you, one and all! Until next week. D**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): I know it's been sooo long. And I really can't excuse myself this time. Ahh the woes of being a working teen… well not anymore, but let's not get into that. Well, here's the next chapter. Please review. It moves along this updating process considerably. Siriusly… oops, I mean seriously. Too much HP… NOT! Well, please please please review! It means so much to me. And enjoy the next chapter! 

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Marauder's Mad, my faithful reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. But Christmas is coming up. Perhaps JKR will give Harry Potter to me? No? How about Rupert Grint? Pleasee????**

Chapter Six 

It has been a week and a half and Lily still had not cracked. The girls and the Marauders—who were in on the bet—had frankly given up when James tried the only trick left up his sleeve.

"So, Lils. How's it going?" he asked easily, stretched out on the floor doing his homework.

"How's what going, James?" she asked not looking up from her book. This was one of the things that James had noticed about Lily. She liked to read books. Not textbooks, but fiction books.

"Oh, you know. Life. School. All that," James said.

"Just brilliant. My dad wrote to me and said that Petunia got engaged to that dumb boyfriend of hers, Vernon Dursley. They're getting married over Christmas break," Lily replied.

"Really? So, I guess it means you're going home over break, huh?"

"Yeah, I am. Not my choice though. Well, I really love my dad and Aunt Sarah, but I really don't want to be in a wedding. She's going to use this opportunity to show me how much better she is than me. I really can't stand it," Lily explained, stretching out on the couch.

"You're going to be in her wedding? I thought she hated you!" James replied, looking up at her.

"She doesn't hate me—not exactly. She thinks that I'm an abnormal freak and she can't stand anything not being normal. But she's my sister and I'd have to go to her wedding anyway and she figured people would ask why I'm not in it since I'm her only sister so she put me in it," Lily said, smiling at James upside-down.

You're strange, you know that?" James asked her, amused.

"Why's that so?"

"You're reading upside-down. Since we started this conversation, you've been in about 3 different positions," James explained smiling what Darcie would call "a winning smile."

"Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome. But I wanted to talk to you about something anyway. Wanna go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" James asked, sitting up.

Lily fell to the floor with a _thud_. "Go to Hogsmeade with you? As in a date?"

"Yep," he replied a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Massaging her head, Lily sat up. "You asked me out after I explicitly told you what I thought about you? I can't believe you are so full of yourself you stupid ass—" Lily clapped her hand to her mouth, her eyes open wide.

James looked at her gleefully. "I won! I knew that there would be only one way to make you mad, so I did it and it paid off!" he shouted, jumping up and pulling Lily up with him. "Haha I won!"

"I can't believe you tricked me. Fine, I'm a gracious loser. When and where?" Lily asked, sitting back down on the couch and pushing James onto the floor.

"When and where what?" he asked.

"When and where and what and how?" she continued. "I meant our _date_," she said the word date with as much displeasure as possible. "When are we going out and where? I need to know these things ahead of time."

James scratched his head thoughtfully. "Um, how about the Halloween ball?"

"You mean people have to see us together in _public_?" Lily asked, horrified.

"What? Are you afraid people might think things?"

"No," Lily retorted. "What if I already have a date? It's only a month away," she asked, pulling out her book once more.

"Do you? Have a date, I mean," James asked, looking at her.

Lily blushed. "No, but—gah, I guess there's no way out. So, want to match or what?"

"Match?" "Yes, match, Potter. Do you want our Halloween costumes to match or not?" Lily explained with the air of talking to a highly emotional toddler.

"Oh… well I guess that would be good. What do you want to do? Cinderella and Prince Charming?" he asked.

"No, that's been done before and half the couples will be doing that," Lily responded.

"Oh, you want us to stand out?" James asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes, because I like to be original. I'll get back to you on the costumes," Lily responded.

"Okay."

Lily went back to her reading.

"Watcha reading?" James asked her, smiling.

"A book," Lily replied, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I can see that. I meant what book are you reading?" James asked, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Potions book."

"Seriously?" James asked incredulously.

"No, not seriously. Just reading a Muggle book. You wouldn't know it anyway," Lily replied to him, not looking up. "And would you please shut up, I'm busy and I don't want to talk to you."

James looked hurt. "Why are you always so mean to me? I try to curb doing stuff that makes you mad, but you still act the same towards me."

"Wow, James Potter is sad," Lily exclaimed sarcastically. When she looked up from her book, however, she saw his face she bit her lip uncertainly. "Oh, sorry about that. I guess I am still being rude to you. It just takes me a while to change my attitude towards you. But I have been trying. And I've noticed that you've been trying too."

"Really?" James asked, his eyes lighting up.

Lily laughed. "Yes, really. So do you wanna do something? I'm rather bored."

"You hungry?" James asked.

"Not hungry, but I sure could use some ice cream," Lily replied, looking at James from the corner of her eye. "Why?"

"Wanna go to the kitchens?" he asked her.

"I take it you know how to get there?" Lily asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's really easy. Come on, I'll show you," he replied, offering his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up.

"James, it's 10:30. We're not supposed to be out of our Common Rooms at this time," Lily complained.

"And you always follow these rules?"

"No, but I'd rather not get caught."

"Neither would I. Stay right here and I'll be right back," James told her, running up to his room. He soon came back, carrying a cloak.

Lily eyed it suspiciously. "Er, are we going to the kitchens via the grounds? It's not cold enough in the castle for a cloak."

"It's not just any cloak. Think a little, my dear, and it'll come to you," James replied, unfolding the cloak.

"Is it an Invisibility Cloak?" Lily asked, surprise written on her face.

"Yep. Come on under and don't talk," James told her. Lily did as she was told and James wrapped the cloak over the two of them. This presented a slight problem—to Lily anyways. The difference between their heights, Lily being a mere 5'4" and James coming to a height of 6'2", didn't give the two of them much room under the cloak. Consequently they had to stand extremely close together. Not that James minded.

"James, do you _have _to stand so close to me?" Lily muttered, glancing over at James.

"Lily, dear, in case you didn't notice, we're not standing, we're walking. And yes, I have to, unless you want our feet to be seen and Filch to catch us," James answered. "Anyway, I don't mind."

"I bet you don't." Lily grumbled. "But I do."

James stopped and grabbed her arm, wrinkling his brow.

"What?" she hissed at him, angry. But James just put his hand over her mouth and pulled her towards a broom cupboard.

"OUCH!" he cried, pulling his hand away. "What'd you have to do that for?" James demanded, indignant.

"You put your hand on my mouth!" Lily hissed back.

"But you didn't have to bite me!" James answered. "Plus, I heard Filch and I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut. I had to get us away."

"Puh-lease. Like you care about getting in trouble," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do care. I'd rather not be in detention, if it's all the same to you," James told her. "So, shall we go to the kitchens? And no more biting this time."

Lily rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same, opening the door. They were back on their quest for ice cream.

"That really hurts," James whined, five minutes later.

Sighing, Lily took out her wand. "Let me see your hand," she said. James gave her his hand and she moved her wand over the cut, healing it.

"You're good at Healing spells," James said, examining his now-healed hand.

"Thanks. I better be, since I want to be a Healer," Lily said, putting her wand back in her jeans pocket.

They had just reached a large portrait with a fruit bowl on it. James reached out his hand and tickled the large green pear. It giggled and turned into a doorknob. Turning it, James opened the door. "Really? I had no idea," he told her, guiding Lily into the kitchens with his hand on the small of her back.

Lily turned and smiled at him, causing James' heart to do a back flip. "Yeah, really. Wow, this place is really awesome. Aww, look at all the little house elves," she said as the little creatures crowded around them.

"Can we do anything for sir and miss?" they asked the two squeakily.

"Er, yeah. Can we get mint chocolate chip ice cream for me and for Lily—" James said, looking at Lily questioningly.

"I'll have some mocha almond fudge," Lily cut in.

"Just one moments, sir and miss," the elves said, scurrying away.

"Let's go sit down," James said, pulling Lily by the hand to a table.

"So, what do you want to be when you graduate?" Lily asked. "Just don't tell me a Quidditch player."

James rolled his eyes. "No, I want to do something useful with my life. Quidditch is great and awesome at school, but I want to make a difference. Plus, I'd be good for maybe five, ten years, then I'm out of a job," he said.

"So, what _do_ you want to be?" Lily pressed. "Thank you," she said to the elves as they gave the two Gryffindors their ice cream.

"I was thinking about being an Auror. You know with Voldemort around and his Death Eaters, we need as much protection as ever," James told her. "Wow, you didn't even flinch when I said his name," he commented.

"Well, I was scared of it before, but then Dumbledore told me that 'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself' and I thought it's really true. I mean, that's what he wanted, isn't it? So we can't give into it," Lily told James.

"You're right. We have to take any victories we can get, no matter how small," James said, putting some ice cream into his mouth.

"I give you a whole speech and all you say is 'You're right'?" Lily asked, in mock outrage.

"Well, you never said anything about me being an Auror," James responded.

"I think it's really an admirable career. But I'd be so scared. I don't think I'd be able to do it," Lily responded thoughtfully.

"Thanks. But don't worry I won't get hurt. And if I do, then you can just nurse me back to health, eh?" James said, winking at Lily.

Lily laughed and playfully pushed his arm. "Listen, I was thinking about the dance and what do you say to going as Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaid? You've got the dark hair and I've got the red."

"Interesting, but doesn't she have fins?" James asked.

"Yeah, so? I can find a costume like that," Lily said, finishing up her ice cream.

"But how are you going to dance?"

"Good point," Lily said. "I'll think of something later," she said, getting up and taking away their ice cream bowls. "Ready to go back to the common room?"

James stretched. "Yeah, let's go. And no biting this time."

I hope you liked that. Liked it? Loved it? Tolerated it? Hated it? I want to know! Any questions you may have, or predictions, I'd like to know! If you have an idea and I use it, due credit will be given. I'd like to t hank my wonderful reviewer:

Marauder's Mad

**Yes, she's the only one L. I adore you and thank you for your patience! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I didn't update last week, but at least I am today! I hope everyone had a nice Holiday season. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Christmas came and went, and I still don't own Harry Potter… there's always my birthday…**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Lily!" Madison exclaimed, seeing Lily walk into the Gryffindor common room. "We thought you'd forgotten us!"

Lily laughed. "How could I forget you guys? Plus, it's the Saturday before Halloween, and you know what that means!"

"Less than a week till the ball, and incidentally, your date with James?" Darcie asked, innocence written on her face, quite literally.

"Erm, Darce, why is the word 'INNOCENCE' written on your forehead? Well, yeah that. But I was talking about our annual sleepover!" Lily said smiling. "I brought food," she said, pulling in a wagon filled with junk food. There was ice cream, chips, soda, chocolate, candy, pretzels, anything you could imagine.

"Lily, are we going as pigs for Halloween?" Alexa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"And what was up with that response, Miss Evans? We have to go up to the dorms _right_ now and discuss this!" Darcie said.

"My response to what?" Lily asked, puzzled.

"I was trying to make you mad, reminding you of your date with James and it totally backfired," Darcie said, pulling her friends up the stairs.

"You just said totally," Madison pointed out.

"I know; I'm in a weird mood," Darcie said, blowing the hair out of her eyes. "So, what's up?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing really. I just decided to stop judging him and if I look at this ball with horror, then it won't be so much fun. Plus, James promised me a romantic evening so let's see if the famed Potter charm actually exists."

"I think it does," Darcie mussed, opening a bag of chips.

"Do you really, now?" Lily asked idly. When Darcie nodded seriously, Lily continued. "And why's that?"

"Have you seen the number of girls that fawn over him? And the few lucky ones who _actually_ got to go out with him can't stop talking about it. Don't tell me that it's all about his looks. Not _all_ the girls here are so shallow," Darcie explained.

Alexa giggled. "Well Marissa is. But she's after James, too."

"What do you mean by 'too'?" Lily asked, her head snapping to where Alexa was sitting.

"OOHH!" all the girls said together.

"What are you 'OOHH'-ing about?" Lily demanded peevishly.

"You're so worried that Marissa's after James. That means you like him," Madison said joyfully.

"It does not," Lily responded quickly. Too quickly.

"Oh yeah? What does it mean then?" Madison demanded, raising her eyebrows. The other girls imitated her.

"Oh yeah? What does it mean then?" Madison demanded, raising her eyebrows. The other girls imitated her.

"Okay, first of all, please stop doing that; it's really creeping me out. You look like psycho clones. And second of all, it doesn't mean I like him. It means that I don't like her. She's always trying to steal my boyfriends and it really bugs me," Lily said, helping herself to some food.

"So now James is your boyfriend?" Darcie asked, smirking slightly.

"ARG! Stop twisting my words! I never said that!" Lily cried, grabbing her hair.

"But do you want him to be?" Madison asked quietly. Lily turned to face her, calmer now.

"No! Well, I'm not really sure. I mean, I know he's cute and all, but I still keep remembering what a toe-rag he used to be," Lily said scrunching her eyebrows.

"Really?" Darcie asked interestedly. Lily just rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's think of it this way. You are at a party. You don't know anyone. James walks up to you and you two talk. Then he asks you out. What would you say?"

"I… I don't know. I guess I'd give him a chance," Lily said slowly, uncertainly.

"See, that's the way to look at it!" Alexa said encouragingly.

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Okay, enough talk about me and James. Let's get down to some juicy gossip. Madison, who're you going out with this weekend?"

Madison flashed them all a big grin. "Jordan Meyers," she told them.

"OOHH!" all the girls said again.

"Wow, he's the most popular guy. Way to go, Maddie," Darcie said, smiling.

"Just in Ravenclaw," Lily pointed out.

"Okay, so who's the most popular in all of Hogwarts?" Darcie asked.

"Duh, it's a tie between your boyfriend and James Potter," Lily told her, rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, actually, it was.

"Yeah, I guess so. Wow, I guess that makes me popular too?" Darcie asked.

Yet again, Lily rolled her eyes. "You always _were_ popular. Everyone thinks you're a frickin' veela or something."

"But I'm not," Darcie pouted.

"That drives the guys crazy too," Alexa pointed out.

Darcie giggled. "Well, at least I have real friends. Don't you feel bad for those girls that are popular and have like 200 friends, but they're like all fake?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Petunia always wanted to be one of those girls," Lily mussed.

"And what was 'the original conversation'?" Madison asked.

"Your date. When is it?" Lily responded.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend. We're just going to be going to the Three Broomsticks or whatever. Why the sudden interest in my dates, Lily?" Madison said.

"No reason. I'm just interested. Isn't that what a good friend is supposed to do?" Lily asked. "And anyways, I need some help."

"What kind of help?" Madison wanted to know.

"About the Halloween dance. I have no idea what kind of costume I should wear. Any ideas? I figured four heads are better than one," Lily told the group.

"What about Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaid?" Alexa suggested.

"I thought of that too, but how am I supposed to dance with the fins? And if I don't wear the fins, it's not really a costume, ya know?" Lily responded.

"That's true. Well… how about Cinderella and Prince Charming?" Darcie said.

Lily wrinkled her nose. "That's so cliché. Besides, everyone will be doing that. I want something original."

"I got it! Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan from Pirates of the Caribbean!" Madison declared triumphantly. **(A/N: I know that the movie wasn't out then, and I'm not sure about the ride, but bear with me)**

Lily looked thoughtful. "You know, that's really not a bad idea. I'll go buy them in Hogsmeade next weekend. That's really good! I'm kinda excited about it!"

"Good! You should be," Darcie replied.

"How come it's always me that has to figure out costumes and themes for us?" Madison asked.

"Because you're the most creative of the group," Darcie said. "Incidentally, what are you going as?"

"Well, me and Sirius decided that we'd match costumes, unless you don't mind that I match with Sirius. He's the only one with black hair," Madison replied.

"No, I don't mind. I wasn't going to do something like that anyway. I'm going as a nurse. So what are you guys going as?" Darcie said.

"Aladdin and Jasmine from, duh _Aladdin_," Madison replied.

"Great idea. Me and Remus are going as Dumbledore and McGonagall," Alexa replied.

"Ha! That's really funny! Dumbledore's really gonna laugh at that one, but McGonagall's not going to like it. Make sure you pull your hair back really, really tight," Madison said, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, so we've got me, Darcie, Madison, and Alexa. All right, all the costumes are discussed. Anything else?" Lily asked.

"How's the planning going for the dance?" Darcie asked. "We haven't heard a word out of you about it."

"Oh… well, it's going good. It's gonna be really pretty. The whole room is going to be black and orange. Then we're Charming the ceiling so there's going to be this huge full moon out, because it's not a full moon this year," Lily told them excitedly.

Ohh, that sounds pretty cool. Can't wait," Alexa said, smiling. Lily nodded her head quickly, causing all the girls to burst out laughing.

The rest of the evening was spent that way. They all caught up with each other and talked about the ball. They also talked about Hogwarts, boys, school work, boys, gossip, boys, and boys.

* * *

**Thank you to my newest reviewer:**

**Ktlyn—Hope you like this just as much!**

**And on Chapter one:**

**Sonja—I hope you kept reading. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: FIRST UPDATE OF 2007! Wooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, that's enough exclamation points… Woo, my longest chapter so far! I really hope you like it; it's one of my favorites. So I really want your opinions. For one reason or another, the reviews aren't coming into my E-mail, so I'll have to respond to them at the bottom of the page. Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this story. Yes, even those who don't review, or the ones that put me on Fav. Authors/Alerts, but never review. This chapter is for all those people that just read. But I wish you'd review. Okay, enough ranting, lets get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Christmas came and went… no Harry Potter in my stocking. Maybe next year…**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

That weekend, Lily had gone off by herself and gotten both hers and James' costumes. At first James had protested at not being able to see them before she bought them, but a look from Lily had silenced him. He gave her some money for his costume and his measurements.

The day before the dance, Lily walked into the Head's common room and found James reading the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting in there?" she asked.

James looked up. "In here? No, not really. Some Death Eaters were arrested, but the escaped before getting to Azkaban."

"That's horrible. Isn't there some spell to hold them?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "I know one, but it's not really strong. What's in the bags?" he asked her, nodding over to the bags in Lily's hands.

"Halloween costumes. Try it on and let me know if it fits. It better, because I would have to figure out how to tailor it magically. I can't even do it the regular way!" Lily said grinning. She threw the bags at James who caught them deftly.

"Um, thanks. What is it?" James asked.

"Didn't I just tell you? Halloween costumes," Lily said, exasperated.

"Very funny. I meant what kind of costume," James retorted, looking warily into the bag. "It's frilly! I'm not wearing some psychotic Shakespeare costume!"

Relax, it doesn't have tights. And don't worry; you'll look fine. Why would I buy you tights?" Lily asked, cocking her head.

"You want to see my shapely leg muscles?" James offered tonelessly. His face was in a comic expression of forced solemnity.

Lily burst out laughing. "Why would I want to see that?" she asked, holding on to the couch for support. "That would be so scary, I'd skip out on the dance all together, bet or no bet."

"Oh, wow. I forgot all about the bet for a second," James said.

"Glad I could remind you of it," Lily replied. "Well, it's going to be over in a little over twenty-four hours," Lily told him, going up to her room. "I'm going up to try it on. And you're going to do the same thing," she told him, walking up the stairs.

"Yes, mother," James mocked. Lily just stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

**OCTOBER 31**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Lily looked at the calendar hanging beside her bed. She had made it herself; each month had a different picture of her and her friends. Currently, it showed them all dressed up from last year's Halloween. Glancing at the date, Lily felt her heart jump. '_It's Halloween!' _she thought excitedly. Then she also remembered that it was her first dance that she had planned—with help from James. Anxiety crept into her mind. That was soon banished by excitement.

Running down the stairs, she saw James already sitting by the fire, writing an essay.

"That's not the Charms essay, is it?" Lily asked by way of greeting.

James glanced up at her. "So what if it is? And good morning to you too."

"We've got Charms next period! Do you have to leave _everything_ till the last minute?" she asked him.

"I guess so. Nice outfit, by the way," James told her, raising an eyebrow.

Lily looked down at her clothes and blushed. She had forgotten to change and was still wearing her pajamas, a green pair with frogs on them. "Shut up! I was excited because it was Halloween," she told him peevishly, trying to cover herself up.

"You like Halloween?" he asked her.

"You don't?" she asked, shocked.

"Of course I do! It's the biggest wizard's holiday!" James told her.

I knew that!"

And on that note, both of them went upstairs, Lily to change and James to get his schoolbooks. Neither one of them talked to the other during classes that day. It wasn't because of any argument; they just didn't run into each other. Classes ended at three o'clock that day, giving everyone enough time to get ready for the ball. James and Lily had been able to miss the last class of the day— Double Transfigurations—to decorate the Great Hall for the dance. They hung up orange and black streamers, brought in little tables in the shapes of full moons, broomsticks, witch's hats, and black cats. Lastly, Lily and James worked together to conjure an image of a large full moon into the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"I hope that looks good tonight," Lily commented, looking up at the huge moon.

"Wanna dim the lights and make sure?" James asked her, mischief sparkling in his hazel eyes.

"Let's not and say we did. I have to get ready for the dance," Lily said, getting up.

"What? Now? The dance isn't until seven! It's four!" James exclaimed.

"I have work to do. I need to shower, shave, dry my hair, do my hair, put on makeup, find some jewelry to match, put on my costume…" she trailed off, listing the number of things she had to do. "As you can see, I've got a lot of work ahead of me."

"What all that just for a couple of hours?"

"I like to impress," Lily said, winking at James over her shoulder.

James' mouth fell open. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said, grinning back at her. Lily just continued to walk up the stairs.

Forty-five minutes before the ball began, James decided he better go up and get ready. Quickly he showered, dried his hair, and took out his costume warily. He hadn't tried it on yet. He had planned on it, but sort of – er—forgot about it. Praying that it fit and wasn't too embarrassing, James opened the bag. Looking down he sighed with relief. It wasn't too bad—a pirate's outfit. Opening another bag he found a hat, shoes, stockings, and a potion. Picking up the potion, James noticed a note that fluttered onto his bed. It read:

_**James—The potion is to make your hair a little longer. Don't worry; you won't look like a girl. I put in enough so your hair grows about another inch and a half. And don't forget the stockings or you'll look creepy. Muaah – Lily**_

James smiled and pulled out the potion. Gingerly he sniffed it, and then gulped it down. Putting his hands up to his hair, he felt it growing. Turning back to the package, he put on his costume. He was finished fifteen minutes till eight o'clock—the beginning of the ball. James went down to the common room to wait for Lily. Ten minutes later, James walked to the stairs that led up to Lily's room and looked up. She still wasn't coming.

"Lily? You done yet? We've only got ten minutes till the beginning and McGonagall wants us to welcome everyone or whatever!" James called up the stairs.

"I'm almost ready. Just let me put in my earrings!" Lily answered back. James turned away from the stairs.

Two minutes later James heard the door open and he instinctively turned around. Lily walked out the door and James' mouth fell open. She was a sight for sore eyes—her dark auburn hair was pulled up in an up-do with strands that lay curled, framing her face and down her back. She was wearing a simple but beautiful dress in pale green that fell down towards the floor. Her shoulders were bare and she was wearing a necklace and chandelier earrings. Walking down the stairs, Lily giggled.

"You're catching flies," she said, closing James' mouth.

"Wow, you look great," he told her, first shaking his head.

Lily smiled. "Thanks. You clean up pretty nice yourself. Shall we?"

James took her arm and together they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Wow, this actually turned out pretty good," Lily commented, walking into the Great Hall.

"What, you didn't think it would be good?" James asked, glancing at her.

"Well I knew the plans were great, but you know how it happens sometimes—the plans are good but it doesn't look right when you actually see it. But enough talking about this. We have a speech to make," Lily said, pulling James to the front.

"Speech? What are you talking about? I just thought we had to say 'Have a good time and don't do anything I wouldn't' to everyone," James said, speeding up his pace to keep up with Lily.

Lily groaned. "Fine, _I'll_ do the speech. Just stand next to me looking pretty."

"I look pretty?" James asked.

Lily just rolled her eyes but declined comment. She stepped up on the stage and up to the microphone (**A/N: Think of the microphone in the GOF movie**) "Hello everyone and welcome to the Halloween ball!" Lily paused, to let the crowd clap, and then continued. "I'd just like to thank Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall for allowing us to plan this, and other upcoming, balls. So, all I want to say is have fun and—"

"And don't do anything I wouldn't, folks!" James cut in, winking at the audience. The girls just began screaming louder. Lily and James walked off the stage and found their friends. As they had planned, Madison and Sirius were dressed up as Jasmine and Aladdin, much to the girl's delight in seeing Sirius with his shirt opened. Remus and Alexa looked hilarious as McGonagall and Dumbledore, complete with, respectively, tight bun and long beard. Darcie was a nurse, wearing a short white dress and a cap with a red cross on it. Peter was dressed in a hilarious costume of the White Rabbit from _Alice in Wonderland._

"James, did you have to say that?" Lily commented, sitting down at the table with their friends.

"It was funny. Plus, barely anyone could hear me; everyone was screaming," James said, grinning down at Lily. Lily smiled back up at him. "You wanna get some butterbeer?"

"Sure," Lily said, but before they could move, a Slytherin came up to Lily and smirked at her.

"Damn, Evans. You look hot tonight," he drawled.

No, she doesn't," James shot back.

Lily looked at him quizzically. "Excuse me? I thought you said I looked good," she asked him tartly.

"You're not 'hot.' You're beautiful. That's the only way you can be described," James told her, warmth shining in his eyes.

"That's really sweet, James," Lily told him. Just then a new song started. "Oh, I like this song, wanna dance?"

"Sure," James told her and led her away from their friends. They went into the middle of the floor and began dancing. They moved in time to the beat of the music, laughing and talking.

Lily laughed, putting her arms up over her head. James smiled at her. Lily grinned back at him.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" Lily called out to the rest of the group. They all came over. "What are you guys doing just sitting around?"

"Planning…. er… stuff," Sirius said trying to look innocent.

Lily shot a quizzical look at James who shrugged; clearly he was just as much in the dark as she was. "Okay, well this is a ball, so let's dance!" she told them. All of them began dancing with the exception of Alexa, who left them and began walking towards the stage. During the next song, the three Marauders (Sirius, Peter, Remus), Darcie, and Madison began drifting away. Soon, a song with a much slower tempo came on. A slow song. All the couples immediately began pairing up.

Lily looked up at James uncertainly. Not entirely sure of herself, Lily put her arms around James' neck. James responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. Lily breathed in and smelled a scent that could only be described in one word—James. It was a mixture of grass, soap, and cologne. She inhaled again and was overwhelmed by it. Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of this feeling, Lily looked up at James. He was looking down at her with a contented smile in place. Smiling back up at him, Lily sighed.

"What's up, Lils?" James asked.

Lily nodded her head to the left. James looked where she had nodded and chuckled slightly. They saw Darcie and Sirius kissing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Those two never quit, do they?" James asked.

"Nope, I guess not," Lily said. Just then, the song ended and a much faster one came on. Seeing the faintly disappointed look on James' face, she added. "Wanna go for a walk outside?"

James smiled at her again. "Sure. Let me just get us some butterbeer," he told her over his shoulder.

Lily walked back to the table to see Remus and Madison in deep discussion. "Hey guys," she told them. They looked up. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Er, nothing you'd be interested in," Madison told Lily. Lily however, wasn't fooled.

"If you're talking about me and James, you might as well say it. I'm not dumb," she told them, frowning slightly.

"Uh… sorry. We just know that it annoys you. So, how's everything going?" Remus asked.

"Good. Actually, it's really great," Lily replied. "James just went to get us drinks. Where's everyone else?"

"Well Sirius and Darcie are well…" Remus began.

"Yeah, we saw them making out," Lily told them. Madison and Remus laughed. "What about the rest of them?"

"Alexa's dancing with a Ravenclaw and I think Peter's eating some food," Madison said.

"I see. Did Dumbledore see yours and Alexa's costume?" Lily asked them.

"Yeah, he thought it was really funny; you should have seen him—he was chuckling at us for like 5 minutes. Then he went to get McGonagall, but she didn't find it too amusing," Remus told Lily. "She went like this," he said, thinning his lips in an uncanny imitation of the Transfigurations teacher. Lily smiled at him but didn't say anything else because at that moment James came back with two bottles of butterbeer. He wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and led her out into the gardens.

Madison raised her eyebrow at Remus. "Is it just me, or did James really put his arm around Lily and it is still attached to his body?"

"Yep. Very, very interesting. I think something's going on," Remus commented. "Anyway, wanna go dance?"

"Sure," Madison said and with that they walked over to the dance floor.

"Its really pretty out here," Lily commented, accepting a bottle of butterbeer.

"Yeah, its great," James agreed. "Are you having fun?"

"Actually, I am. No offense, but I didn't think I'd have too much fun with you," Lily replied.

James didn't say anything for a moment, just glanced at Lily out of the corner of his eye.

"So, tell me something about yourself," James said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Lily thought for a moment. "Like what?" she asked.

"Something I don't know," James replied, leading her down the twisted lanes of the garden.

"Hm... well, I've never been kissed in the rain. And I think that the person who does will be The One," she told him slowly.

"Really? Well how about we conjure us up a little rain shower?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lily smacked his arm playfully. "And ruin my hair? As if. Your turn."

"I've never been in love," he told her seriously.

"Really?" Lily asked, rather surprised. After all, plenty of girls would say that they _are_ in love with James Potter. James just nodded.

"So does that mean you never told a girl that you love her?" she asked quietly, looking up into James' eyes. James had brought her to a secluded corner of the garden. There was a bench at the base of a large willow tree.

James just shook his head and sat down, pulling Lily down with him. Their bodies were close together, and their legs were touching.

"That's really…romantic," Lily told him softly. James just looked down at his hands. "She's going to be really lucky, whoever she is. You're a great guy, James."

"Then why did you never give me a chance?" he asked Lily quietly, standing up. Lily stood up too.

"I was afraid to. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you," Lily replied, just as softly.

James just put his finger on her lips, touching her ever so slightly. "It's okay. That's in the past. But now, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to," Lily replied. James waved his wand and out of nowhere, soft romantic music began to play. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her towards himself. Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck and leaned in, sighing happily. She could stay this way forever. She closed her eyes and soon she felt James rest his chin on Lily's head. They stayed that way for a while, just turning slowly in time to the music.

"James?" Lily asked, looking up at him.

"Hm?" he answered, opening his eyes.

"We better go. People will start to wonder where we went," she told him. James nodded in agreement and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her back onto a main path.

"Erm, what are we going to tell our friends if they ask?" Lily asked, intertwining her fingers with James'.

"How about we don't say anything and let them come to their own conclusions?" James suggested, smirking at her.

Lily snorted. "Yeah right. And what do you think Sirius' sick mind would come up with?"

James pretended to think about it. Then he said, "Sex."

"Exactly. Tell him we were looking for couples to bust," Lily said.

"What do you mean?" James asked her, looking at Lily once again.

"McGonagall said that we're not allowed to display excessive amounts of affection. She said that it was up to us and the Prefects to stop it at the dance," Lily told James, letting go of his hand, now that they were nearly back at their friends' table.

Darcie and Sirius were sitting at the table as the two Heads approached.

"Where were you guys?" Darcie said asked, looking suspiciously at Lily and James.

James just shrugged and sat down. Sirius leaned back, looked from Lily to James and back again. He grinned a very dog-like grin. James just rolled his eyes at Lily and said, "I told you so."

"Yes, you did." Was all Lily said. Darcie looked at the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously, handing them each a drink.

"Oh, James said that if we didn't tell you where we were that Sirius would think we had sex," Lily replied.

"Haha! And I was right!" Sirius crowed triumphantly.

"Haha, no you weren't," Lily snapped back at him.

"Mrewoo!" Sirius said. "Jamesie, you're girlfriend is feisty tonight!"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!" Lily shouted. Everyone looked at their table.

"I think you did it this time, Lily, dear," James told her. "Let's just sit down and not draw any more attention to us."

Lily just huffed and flopped down. When she saw that people were whispering and wouldn't stop stealing glances at their table, she stood up. "Okay people!" she cried, clapping her hands. There was no need for any spell; her voice was loud enough as is. "Sorry for causing a disturbance tonight. Go back to your own conversations and continue having a nice evening!" The rest of the school kept looking at them. "James! They won't stop!" she whispered to him.

James just grinned and raised an eyebrow. "And what would you like me to do, Lily, dear?" he asked her.

"Something!"

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, do either of you have something you would like to share with the school?" Dumbledore had stood up from the teachers' table. They could see McGonagall next to him, her lips a thin white line.

"Yes Professor, we do," James began, standing up. "We thought we could keep it a secret longer and this isn't how the rest of the school was supposed to find out but, circumstances being…. The truth is that our lovely Head Girl is the love of my life. We have been going out for the past two years and are planning to elope over Christmas break," James said.

Lily wore a shocked expression. When he sat down, she squealed and smacked his arm. "That's not what I meant! You were supposed to make them _stop_ looking at me! You did the opposite."

"Well, sooory," James replied. But he didn't sound sorry at all.

Lily stood up. "Please disregard Mr. Potter's announcement. I'm sorry to say that is out of his mind and that was just a bunch of lies. Thank you," Lily said, sitting down.

"Honestly, James, couldn't you have just told them the truth?" Lily asked.

"And what is that, sweetie?" James asked her.

"That I'm not your girlfriend and we are _not_ getting married!" Lily burst out.

"Not yet, my dear. But one day, one day," James replied, winking at her. Lily just rolled her eyes. Their friends just shook their heads, laughing.

**That's all folks. I'd like to thank all my reviewers:**

**amrawo: Thank you so much! I hope you keep reading.**

**blonde93: Thanks!**

**Ward: I've e-mailed you already, but I forgot to tell you no to worry, they're not getting together THAT easily. Wait till the next chapter. :: winks ::**

**hermy permy: Don't worry, they'll get together, but like I told Ward, it won't be very soon. I shall go read your story as soon as I post this.**

**Blackmoonsilk67: Ahh, I probably did. And since it's a word, SpellCheck didn't catch it… oh well, I hope you knew what I meant.**

**SammyLynn: Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Thank you one and all for reading and reviewing… or just reading**

**Until next time…**


End file.
